


Najdroższy skarb

by dieOtter



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Gen, alternatywne zakończenie, sezon 1
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie do finału pierwszego sezonu





	

Ross zsiadł z konia, przywiązał go do płotu, skinął głową Prudie i porwał chichoczącą Julię na ręce, zanurzając twarz w jej zmierzwionych włosach.  
– Byłaś grzeczna, księżniczko? - zapytał, cierpliwie przeczekawszy lawinę mokrych całusów, po czym połaskotał córkę po szyi. Dziewczynka zapiszczała.   
Nienawidził tych dni, kiedy jakieś pilne interesy wzywały go do opuszczenia Nampary choćby tylko na kilka godzin. Od kiedy Julia cudem wyzdrowiała, starał się spędzać z nią każdą wolną chwilę. Wszystko, co robił, robił dla niej. W sąsiedztwie mawiano, że Ross Poldark w końcu się ustatkował, że głupstwa wywietrzały mu z głowy, że nareszcie zaczął żyć jak szanowany obywatel. On sam nigdy nie zważał na plotki, teraz zaś tym bardziej szkoda było mu na nie czasu – przekonał się wszak, jak kruche jest ludzkie życie. Zostawił więc hazard, porzucił plany związane z kopalnią, skupiając się na uprawie tej resztki ziemi, która mu jeszcze została. Rzadko nawet rozmawiał z kimkolwiek z dawnych znajomych. Teraz liczyła się tylko Julia, jego najdroższy skarb, który nieomal utracił przed zaledwie paroma miesiącami.   
– Chodź, pójdziemy do mamy. - Postawił córeczkę na ziemi i ujął jej drobną rączkę w swoją, z dumą patrząc, jak stawia pewne kroki po nierównej, kamienistej ścieżce. - Twoja mama to wspaniała kobieta, wiesz? I ty też kiedyś będziesz taka mądra i dzielna jak ona. Wiem to, masz to samo spojrzenie i kiedy chcesz, zawsze postawisz na swoim. – Roześmiał się, potrząsając głową. – A twój tatuś postąpił najmądrzej na świecie, kiedy zdecydował ją poślubić, wiesz?   
Julia zignorowała go i, gaworząc coś wesoło, poczęła wyrywać się w stronę pobliskiej kępki kwiatów. Ojciec uśmiechem pomógł jej zerwać kilka z nich.   
Gdy dotarli nareszcie do celu, Ross zatrzymał się, przyklęknął, zdjął kapelusz i przyciągnął dziewczynkę do siebie.   
– Jaka szkoda, że nie będziesz jej nawet pamiętać – szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do niej, wpatrując się w litery na kamiennym nagrobku.


End file.
